<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two That Are One by BurntKloverfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266820">Two That Are One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield'>BurntKloverfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Avatar Cycle, Bending (Avatar), F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, atla fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo was the avatar, everyone knew it. Except, he couldn't bend all 4 elements.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two That Are One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ben Solo was the Avatar. Everyone knew it. Except him. The Avatar was not informed of their status until they were 16 years old, and the child was revered as a prodigy. Everyone expected him to be a firebender, like his grandfather. They even expected him to perhaps take on the stubborn earthbending of his mother. They wondered if he might have had some sort of connection to air like his uncle. The four elements lived in harmony, and the kingdoms had mixed so greatly that it was entirely plausible to have a family where each individual had a talent for a different kind of bending. As for Ben Solo, he took to water as if he were a fish. He could control liquid without a second thought. It moved at his whims, and it echoed his personal moods. When he was a happy child, his bending was playful and clear and strong. Unfortunately, prodigal children do not have easy lives, especially coming from such great bloodlines as he did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had heard stories of his grandfather, of Anakin Skywalker. There was a prophecy of a chosen one, and all believed that it would be Anakin, and all hoped that he would be the avatar. He was not, unfortunately. A fatherless child with magnificent firebending, but only firebending and no more. He fell, and Ben felt a kindred to the man he had never met. He had searched more for tales of his grandfather's life, and he was surprised to discover that his wife, Ben's grandmother, was a waterbender. She was a politician first and foremost, but her waterbending held such notable clarity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben clung to the stories of his grandmother. He loved the thought that everyone expected his bending to come from one of the grand and powerful and famous in his lineage, like his mother or uncle or grandfather. Yet, his bending came from the soft hidden forgotten grandmother. It made him feel special.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben received the greatest education available, and his tutors praised him, saying he was like a sponge. He learned quickly and retained it all, and he would apply every new thing to other lessons and other parts of his studies. He was indeed a prodigy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet, this little water bender felt too deeply when his parents were too busy with their own lives to care for him themselves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At ten years old, he obligingly attended some event his political mother was holding. He was well behaved, but bored. Oh so bored. He politely answered questions and showed off his bending and what he had learned from his lessons. He didn't think that they really cared, though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Until one politician, ancient, came and sat beside Ben and began to tell stories of how he knew Ben's grandfather. Ben hung on every word and nearly begged for more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man--Palpatine he said his name was--laughed and patted the boy's head. "In time," he promised, and then he said the one thing no one had told the child. "They say you're the next avatar."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben looked up at him with his large knowing eyes. It all clicked into place. Of course they believed he was the avatar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Palpatine continued though. "I see it in your eyes. All that untapped power." And his hand on Ben's head suddenly turned into an iron grip, even though he looked so frail. "Give it to me," he snarled, and Ben couldn't move. There was something crawling through him, trying to gather up all his bending, all the sleeping bending he had never yet explored, and tried to rip it from him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the first time in his life, Ben was aware of his parents suddenly paying attention to him. His mother charged and drug him away from the old man, and his father demanded that he leave, and his uncle followed him out of the great room. Ben found himself crying and unable to focus. His soul had been ripped apart, and he didn't know what to do with it. He was no longer whole, and he trembled. His mother tried to coax him to bend, but he refused. He refused for a long time after, afraid to find out if Palpatine had taken his bending, even the ones he didn't know he had.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One night, he asked his mother--a rare occasion that she was home to put him to bed--if she believed he was the avatar. She didn't answer, only pulling him into the tightest embrace. When she had left to her own room, he reached for the glass of water at his bedside and willed it to him, as he always had. It obeyed, and he relaxed, falling asleep. He might not be the avatar, but he was still a water bender, and that was all he wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soon thereafter, his mother took him to his uncle to be trained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They finally told him, at his young young age of ten, that he was believed to be the avatar, and that though he was young, he needed to be trained to protect himself. Ben was confused though why his earth bending mother took him to his air bending uncle. He knew the avatar cycle and in what order he needed to learn the bending. He was a water bender, and as such, he needed to learn earth bending next, not air. Air needed to be the last element he learned, not the first. But he obeyed his mother's wishes, and he went to his uncle to be trained, but he could not air bend. He struggled against the training, hoping that he would be able to if he just tried hard enough, but no amount of energy was ever enough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he wasn't being trained by his uncle, he tried to teach himself how to earth bend. He would remember watching his mother and the exercises she would go through from time to time. The first time a stone moved, he gasped, and it fell back down to the ground. He had done it. He could bend earth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took a step to rush to show his uncle and then stopped. Why had he been sent to his air bending uncle if he should be learning how to earth bend? He decided to keep his earth bending hidden. He didn't understand, but he would be obedient. How it hurt to not understand.</p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Rey was a girl from a desert, an orphan who knew that she was special. She was a fire bender. She could make the heat and the flame move where and how she wished. When she had first learned she had that gift as a small child, she didn't know what to do with that in the desert, but soon, she discovered that she could take the heat away just as much as she could bring the heat to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was all fine, her growing up in the desert, until an air bender passed through and noticed how she moved, how she was able to control fire with the movements and deliberation of an airbender. Her fire bending and her air bending were nearly inseparable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man became excited, and he asked if she would allow him to teach her, to continue her training. If she could bend fire, and if she could bend air, then she might very well be the avatar they had continued to look for. She agreed, jumping on the chance to leave her desolate home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They traveled to the capital city where the man had his training temple. Luke, as he introduced himself, told her how he had been looking for the avatar since it had become clear that his nephew was not the one. He had left his nephew in charge of the training temple, though the young man was a water bender. He had been trained in every movement of every element, but the only talent he showed was in water. Still, he was quick and smart and responsible enough to leave the little benders with while Luke was off traveling the world for lost knowledge and the avatar if he was lucky. Indeed, he had been lucky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Your uncle thinks I'm the avatar because I bend fire and air." She laughed and leaned back, taking a bite out of the fruit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben studied her, descending to his knees beside the low table. "You bend fire and air. I bend water and earth."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sat up and stared at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No one knows I'm an earth bender, too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To prove his words, he made the tea in her cup float, and in the next movement, the container of salt on the table was emptied of all its granules as they circled each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is salt earth?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Salt's a rock, isn't it?" he asked with a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She studied him. "Have you ever been able to fire bend? Or to air bend?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Never."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't control any of the other elements. Just fire and air."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A thought crossed Ben's mind. "How old are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not sure. I was very young when I was orphaned. But it's been 15 years since I started counting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben nodded, trying to remember when he first learned to count, but he disregarded it quickly. He knew when she was born: the day he was attacked by Palpatine as a ten year old boy. "You're 19 years old."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She frowned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He quickly told her the tale of how the man had tried to steal his bending, instead just ripping out half of it. The other half had manifested in this young woman. That would make her 19 years old, and she was a result of the universe setting everything straight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, we're half an avatar," she whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," he corrected, staring at her face. "We are the avatar."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looking for more? Check out my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/profile">profile</a> or my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ReyloFiclets">Reylo Ficlets.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>